Juna Crawford
|seiyuu = Nao Touyama |voiceactor = Erika HarlacherErika Harlacher Twitter (accessed: May 9, 2019) at @ErikaHarlacher Erika Harlacher Twitter (accessed: October 22, 2019) at @ErikaHarlacher |birthDate = S.1189/8/1 (Tue) |birthPlace = Crossbell |gender = Female|occupation = Student |affilliation = * New Class VII * Thors Branch Campus |nationality = Crossbellan |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Earth, Space |weapon_Sen_III = Gunbreakers (Striker/Gunner) |SlashType_Sen_III = —/— |ThrustType_Sen_III = A/— |PierceType_Sen_III = —/S |StrikeType_Sen_III = A/— |weapon_Sen_IV = Gunbreakers (Striker/Gunner) |SlashType_Sen_IV = —/— |ThrustType_Sen_IV = A/B |PierceType_Sen_IV = —/S |StrikeType_Sen_IV = S/— |image = Juna Crawford (Sen III).png |eyes = Green |relatives = * Matthew (father) * Lina (mother) * Ken (brother) * Nana (sister) |hobbies = * Shopping cute stuff * Sports |likes = * Pretzels * Pink * Sunflower * Basic white |height = 162cm |sizes = B86/W59/H88}}Juna Crawford (ユウナ・クロフォード) is a student at the Thors Branch Campus. Profile Juna was born and raised in Crossbell. She is the daughter of Matthew Crawford and Lina Crawford who work at the Planning and Sales Department of Hotel Delphinia in Mishelam. Her father often has to work late. Juna has two younger siblings, the twins Ken and Nana. They live in the Bellheim Apartments in Crossbell City's West Street. Inspired by the Special Support Section's endeavors, Juna aspired to become a police agent with the Crossbell Police Department. Her dream, however, falls to pieces thanks to the Imperial occupation of Crossbell. Since her dream is no longer attainable, Juna decides to enroll at the Thors Branch Campus school following the recommendation of a certain someone. She decides to use this chance to investigate the country that invaded her home in S.1205. She tends to get easily worked up about Erebonia's invasion and occupation of her homeland of Crossbell. Hostility toward Erebonia(ns) During the first day at Thors Branch Campus, Juna finds out that she has been assigned to Class VII. Her instructor is Rean Schwarzer, who was involved in the occupation of Crossbell. One of her fellow classmates is Kurt Vander, son of the prestigious Erebonian military family. Initially, Juna finds herself trapped in a mindset of prejudice over all Erebonians. Over time, however, she reflects that she was wrong to tar all imperial citizens with the same brush. Although she warmed up to Kurt rather quickly, she kept her instructor at a distance. Ultimately, she confesses that she has been trying to thank Rean for his actions during Erebonia's invasion of Crossbell. Its other suzerain, Calvard, responded with a large-scale invasion of its Armored Aviation divisions. During the evacuation from Crossbell City to Armorica Village, the van Juna and her siblings were on encountered a Republican gunship. The gunship opened fire and the van was seriously damaged, hurling the Crawfords out. Feeling powerless in front of the airship, Juna decided to shield her siblings from the fire when Rean piloting Valimar showed up, saving them. Juna_Crawford_1_-_Visual_(Sen_III).jpg Juna_Crawford_3_-_Visual_(Sen_III).jpg Juna_Crawford_2_-_Visual_(Sen_III).jpg Crossbell Pride Class VII's second field study takes them to Crossbell. Juna shows them around, emphasizing her pride as a Crossbellan. Her pride attitude is shortlived, however, when she finds out through a conversation between Prince Olivert Reise Arnor and Governor General Rufus Albarea that her heroes, members, and affiliates of the Special Support Section, have been locked away at Mishelam. She loudly begs her instructor to return her city, the one where everyone can freely dream, before breaking down into a depression. As Instructor Rean goes out to carry out orders from the imperial government, Juna's classmates and other students from the Branch Campus encourage her. After a while, the arrives at the realization that, starting with Rean, there are plenty of Erebonians that share the spirit of the Special Support Section. She decides that she wants to work toward a future where both Crossbell and Erebonia are happy. Before leaving Crossbell to head back to the academy, she learns that Lloyd Bannings and the others have been let go. Character Notes TL = Gameplay Weapons Crafts Braver Order Orbment Gallery Juna Crawford Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Juna Crawford - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Juna Crawford - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Juna Crawford - SD Model (Sen III).png Juna_-_Alternate_Sketches_(Sen_III).jpg|Concept Art Juna Crawford - Weapon (Sen III).png|Gunbreakers Juna - Gunbreakers (Sen III).png|Gunbreakers Exceed!! - Key Visual (Sen_III).png|Promotional artwork Crossbell of Conflict - Key Visual (Sen III).png|Promotional artwork Juna Crawford - Lloyd Outfit (Sen III).png|Lloyd's outfit (Dengekiya bonus) Juna Crossbell Cheer - Tsutaya Bonus (Sen III).png|Tsutaya bonus Juna - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Juna - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Juna - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Juna Crawford - Striker Mode (Sen III).jpg|Striker Mode Juna Crawford - Gunner Mode (Sen III).jpg|Gunner Mode Juna Crawford 2 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback Juna Crawford 3 - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Flashback Crawford Family - Official Art (Sen III).jpg|Crawford Family Juna Crawford - With the S.S.S (Sen III).png|Yuna with the Special Support Section (not shown in-game). Juna Crawford - Family Photo 1 (Sen III).png|Family photo Juna Crawford - Family Photo 2 (Sen III).png|Family photo Juna Crawford - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Juna Crawford - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Juna Crawford - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Juna Crawford - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Juna Crawford - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Juna Crawford - Initial Proposal 6 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Juna Crawford - Initial Proposal 7 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Juna Crawford - Fine-tuning Sketches 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Juna Crawford - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Juna Crawford - Fine-tuning Sketches 3 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Juna Crawford - Fine-tuning Sketches 4 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Juna Crawford - Tennis Wear (Sen III).png Juna Crawford - Active Red (Sen III).png Juna Crawford - Casual Clothes Black Ribbon (Sen III).png Juna Crawford - Casual Clothes Proposal (Sen III).png Juna Crawford - Casual Clothes Swimwear (Sen III).png Juna Crawford - Casual Clothes White Ribbon (Sen III).png Juna Crawford - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Juna Crawford - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Juna Crawford - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Juna Crawford - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Juna Crawford (Sen IV).png|Full-length Juna Crawford - S-Craft (Sen IV).png|S-Craft Magical Juna (Sen IV).png|Magical Juna Juna Crawford - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Juna Crawford - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Juna Crawford S-Craft - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Juna Crawford S-Craft - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Juna Crawford - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Trivia * Juna's bonding trophy in is titled "Cross Your Heart". References }} Category:Characters Category:Class VII Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters